


Dad that is Sad

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Of Brotherly Love [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Fluff, I promise, This isn't sad, diane will write sadness soon, don't you kids worry, literally i think i had a stroke when i came up with this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's daughter says her first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad that is Sad

"Adrien!" Félix all but yelled as he barged into the library, startling the young man so badly that his book bounced in his hands in shock.

"Jesus, Félix, both you and Marinette need to learn that you cannot do that to me!" Adrien said dramatically. "One day you'll surprise me so bad that I'll have a heart attack or something, and then poor Emma won't have a dad, and then I'll be a dad that's sad. A sad dad. You don't want me to be a dead sad dad."

"To be honest, at least I won't have to deal with a twenty-five year old _man-child_ of a younger brother that still likes to make the same stupid jokes he did when he was thirteen and running across rooftops wearing a leather suit with cat ears and a tail."

Adrien glared at his older brother. "You did it too."

Félix didn't respond. "Your wife wants you in the nursery."

Adrien all but shot up from his seat and bounced over to the older man, following him like a lost puppy—or a lost kitten, whichever you prefer—into the colorful room where his beautiful lady was cradling their daughter in her arms. "Look, Emma, who's that?" she cooed softly as the baby's father walked over to her and Félix leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi, Emma," Adrien whispered, giving Emma his pointer finger so she could latch onto it.

She gurgled happily for a moment before smiling big. "Papa!"

The blond froze, green eyes wide in shock as he looked up at his wife. Marinette simply nodded slowly and Adrien's eyes returned to his child. He then looked up at his brother, who watched with a small smile on his face. He removed his finger from Emma's grasp. "Adrien?" Marinette asked in a low whisper.

He walked over to Félix and simply let his head butt into the taller man's chest, his shoulders shaking in quiet sobs. The older Agreste wrapped his arms around the weeping man and held him close. "Are these happy tears, _petit_?"

"Of course," Adrien replied shakily. "God, I can't be _happier._ It's just…really overwhelming." He stepped away and wiped his eyes, but they continued to leak anyway. "I don't understand how Père didn't show emotion when it feels so… _amazing_ to be called a father by your own child. And for it to be their first word!"

"Your first word was 'pun'," Félix deadpanned.

"It was _not_."

"Absolutely was."

"Wow, _minou_ ," Marinette giggled. "You were a dork back then too."

Emma gurgled some more and called for her papa again. Adrien shook away his tears and took her into her arms, chuckling when she reached up and latched onto his bangs. His chuckled turned into yelps when she began tugging. " _Coccinelle,_ have I ever told you about the time your husband got himself stuck on top of the fridge?"

" _Félix._ "

"I don't think you have, _chéri._ "

" _Félix_!"

The bundle in his arms began to cry.

" _Adrien!_ "

"Sorry, my lady…"

**Author's Note:**

> diane what the heck is with that title  
> listen when you have angst to write and you're trying to poop out funnies and fluffies titles are the least of your worries ok  
> honestly i just wanted another non-request excuse to write félix alright sue me  
> will there be a fic where little adrien gets stuck on top of a fridge in the near future  
> you bet your darn booty  
> i always see fics where adrien is reacting to marinette announcing she's preggers so why not have a fic to where he reacts to his child saying papa for the first time  
> do i still hate this show  
> yes  
> do i hate umbrellas  
> yeah i really do they're a trigger at this point


End file.
